Nuestra eternidad
by Allyselle
Summary: Más de diez años han pasado y su vínculo sólo se ha fortalecido. Sin embargo, ya nada es como antes. La casa que alguna vez fue silenciosa ahora está llena de gritos joviales, ¿es raro que eso los llene de paz? Parte de final de la saga de OS de "El padrino de bodas".


**Disclaimer: **Harry y Draco son creación de Joanne, lo único que tengo es mi amor a la pareja y no recibo más que su agradecimiento.

**Notas de la autora: **¿es una continuación, un segundo epílogo, un extra? Honestamente, ya no lo sé. Pero con esto nos despedimos de esta hermosa historia que empezó con _El padrino de bodas_ y que jamás pensé que llegaría tan lejos. Con mucho cariño, para todos los que amaron esta serie de OS tanto como yo.

* * *

**Nuestra eternidad**

-Así que aquí era donde te estabas escondiendo –Harry hizo la cabeza hacia atrás, obteniendo una imagen invertida de su visitante. Los ojos grises lo observaban con una pizca de reprimenda, aunque la sonrisa delataba su complicidad.

-No estoy escondido, tomaba un descanso después de tener el turno de la mañana –explicó, volviendo a mirar el techo y suprimiendo un bostezo.

-¿Sí? Porque él te estuvo buscando y dijo que quizás habías salido sin avisar.

-¿Está molesto?

-Está demasiado ocupado para estar molesto –Harry rió por la astucia del chiquillo, sin considerar que eso podría ser un mal ejemplo.

-Acabas de referirte a Draco como "él", ¿qué pasó ahora? –el niño resopló, algo que hacía muy pocas veces. Justo cuando iba a preguntar lo sintió a su lado, mostrando una inequívoca expresión de afrenta.

James Hyperion Potter era la viva imagen de Draco. Los ojos eran de la misma tonalidad gris con motitas azules y su cabello tan rubio que dolía verlo cuando le daba el sol. Tenía su misma nariz y carácter altivo. Todos esos detalles lo habían llevado a bromear sobre que lo único que el niño tenía de él era el apellido.

-Me obligó a tomarlo de la mano cuando fue por mí a la escuela –se quejó frunciendo el ceño. Harry apretó los dientes para evitar reír.

Su hijo mayor había cumplido ocho años hacía apenas tres meses, pero desde entonces les informó que ya no aceptaría ser tratado como un chiquillo y dejó de responder cuando lo llamaban "Jamie", demostrando su madurez. Hacerlo desistir era imposible, pero como padres resultaba difícil adaptarse a la independencia que su niño reclamaba.

-¿Cómo se atreve?

-¡Lo sé! Le dije que tú confías más en mí y entonces me compró un helado –con esa información, fue Harry quien aspiró indignado. No es que pelearan por el afecto de sus hijos, porque eso sería _muy inmaduro. _Pero sí le molestaba un poco cuando Draco trataba de sobornarlos actuando como el padre genial.

-Así que ya todo está bien entre ustedes, ¿eh?

-¿Cómo? ¡No soy un bebé al que puede comprar con un helado! –exclamó contundente, haciéndolo reír. James giró para verlo con recriminación y él alzó las manos.

-Claro que no eres un chiquillo, me río de Draco y sus intentos fallidos.

-Oye, papá.

-¿Sí?

-He estado pensando mucho en mi educación mágica –Harry tosió, encubriendo la risa que casi deja salir. Siempre le seguía la corriente con sus charlas de adulto, pero lo enternecía en sobremanera cuando se expresaba de esa forma.

-Dime, ¿qué has considerado?

-Estoy planeando escribir una solicitud para ser admitido en Hogwarts a los nueve.

-Eso es… un poco pretencioso, hijo. ¿Qué hay de malo con esperar un par de años más? –James asintió con seriedad, como si hubiera esperado esa objeción.

-Lo sé, pero dados mis intereses en la Medimagia y los años que pienso invertir en especialización, necesito empezar cuanto antes. Además, gracias a la tía Hermione ya tengo buenas bases sobre las principales asignaturas y creo que puedo adaptarme sin dificultad –tuvo que tomar medidas más serias, mordiéndose la lengua para no reír. _Este niño parece hijo de Hermione. _Lo había pensado un par de veces, meditando sobre si no había cometido un error al dejarla cuidar de él a menudo.

-No dudo de tu capacidad, James. Pero hay un sistema establecido y nadie menor a once puede ser admitido, sin excepciones. Además, te extrañaría demasiado –dijo con una sonrisa, estirando la mano y peinándole el alborotado cabello rubio.

-Tienes dos hijos más allá abajo.

-Aunque tuviera quince hijos más, seguiría teniendo solo un James.

-Pero papá… -negó un par de veces, dándole una palmada en el hombro.

-Todo a su tiempo, James.

-Es frustrante. Mis compañeros sólo se interesan por el rugby o les preocupan las matemáticas. Todo eso es aburrido. Yo quiero hacer magia, quiero jugar quidditch y aprender muchas cosas.

-Ya veo. Tengo una idea, Jamie –el niño carraspeó-. James, perdón. Mañana nos escaparemos al callejón Diagon. Te compraré algunos libros y me compraré una varita de repuesto. Siempre es bueno tener una extra –su hijo dio un respingo, con una inmensa sonrisa de entusiasmo-. Podrás usarla sólo cuando esté en casa y con encantamientos básicos, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, papá.

-Genial.

-¿Podré decirle a él o será como esa vez que jugamos quidditch y tuviste que hechizar a aquellos muggles? –Harry rió, recordando cuando la excelente derecha de su hijo tiró la bludger tan lejos que aterrizó en el campamento de unos jóvenes escoses.

-Le diremos a papá –James asintió, todavía sonriendo-. Pero no a la tía Hermione.

-Claro que no. Es capaz de confiscarla como hizo con los juguetes que me regaló tío George –rebuznó. Harry se alegraba de no haber sido el malo esa vez. Había agradecido a Hermione, ya que su hijo podría haber armado un lío tremendo si los llevaba a la escuela muggle-. Dime la verdad, papá. ¿Qué hechizo usaste para que él no te encontrara?

-¿Cuál crees tú?

-Algo de camuflaje –Harry rió, acostándose de lado.

-Sí, algo así fue –mintió.

James era astuto y curioso, motivo por el que tenía que ser muy cuidadoso con su capa de invisibilidad. Contrario a lo que él mismo creía, todavía era un niño. Tras pensarlo mucho, había resuelto que se la daría para la navidad de su primer año. Algo así como una tradición propia. Ya entonces sería problema de los profesores de Hogwarts.

-Eso pensé.

-James.

-¿Uhm?

-¡Ataque de calamar gigante!

-¡No! –intentó huir, pero Harry lo retuvo fácilmente, haciéndole cosquillas sin piedad mientras el niño reía y se retorcía-. No, no… Deja… ¡No! No, papi, ya… -se detuvo, impactado y con la sonrisa más satisfecha.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?

-De ninguna forma en particular –negó, con las manos cruzadas sobre el abdomen y expresión enfurruñada.

-¿En serio? Porque creí escuchar que dijiste…

-¡No!

-¿James? ¿Harry? ¡Necesito ayuda aquí abajo! –ambos se miraron, retándose a atender a Draco.

-James, tu padre te llama.

-Padre, tu esposo te llama –Harry rió. Maldita sea, ese niño _sí _que tenía algo de él después de todo-. Ve tú, nos escuchó por tu ataque de calamar gigante.

-Nos escuchó porque te reíste –devolvió, tratando de copiar la forma en que su hijo alzaba la ceja. Era imposible.

-¿Piedra, papel o tijera? –quería renegar, pero no iba a aceptar que el chico era mejor en eso, así que alzó las manos, apuntándose al juego.

-¡Piedra, papel o tijera! –chasqueó la lengua, mirando los dos dedos del niño contra su mano extendida. Definitivamente igual que Draco.

Harry se incorporó con un suspiro. Bueno, su descanso había durado mucho considerando que tenía tres hijos y un esposo que a veces se convertía en el cuarto. Bajó las escaleras despacio, notando en el rellano que James iba detrás de él.

-Creí que te quedarías arriba.

-Uh, seguro perdió el control y encontrarás un desastre. No me lo quiero perder.

-¡James! –reprendió, llegando a la planta baja y encaminándose a la sala.

-Sólo es una suposición.

No es que esperaba que James tuviera razón, pero Draco sí tenía antecedentes armando revuelo con sus hijos menores. Era un padre dedicado, sí. Pero también se convertía en un chiquillo junto a ellos y en lugar de decir que jugar a la pelota adentro no era correcto, proponía hechizarla para que rebotara más alto. Sin embargo, cuando entró a la estancia no había cosas moviéndose sin control ni pintura en el piso o comida en las paredes. Draco estaba sentado en el suelo frente a Scorpius, que permanecía de pie con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí, chicos?

-Shhht –el sonidillo para silenciarlo lo emitió Liz, que estaba de pie en medio de ellos, mirando a uno y otro.

Harry ladeó el rostro, evaluando el gesto concentrado de Draco y la boquita apretada de Scorpius.

-¿Concurso de miradas? –preguntó por lo bajo a James.

-Eso parece.

Después de haber tenido a un sano e inteligente niño como James, les tomó tres buenos años decidir que era momento para agregar un nuevo miembro a la familia. Fue enorme su asombro y -¿por qué no?- la preocupación cuando se enteraron que tendrían gemelos. No obstante, tras meses de preparación y con un plan de acción establecido, pudieron hacerse cargo de ellos con éxito. La mayor era Elizabeth, una niña de hermosos ojos verdes y cabello oscuro. La auténtica sorpresa fue Scorpius. Su vástago menor nació con una incipiente cabellera rojiza y los ojos azules. Todavía recordaba el pellizco que le dio a Draco cuando los conocieron y dijo "en caso de divorcio, James es mío, Liz es tuya y Scorpius es de ambos". Aunque sin duda la más orgullosa era Narcissa, que decía a quien quisiera escucharla que su nieto tenía sus ojos. Otra broma frecuente era cuando visitaban a los Weasley y George les advertía que tuvieran cuidado de no llevarse al niño equivocado.

-¡'Pius ganó! –celebró Liz, chocando los cinco con su gemelo.

-¡No es justo! –renegó Draco, exhalando derrotado-. James, Harry, qué bien que vinieron. Los chicos están haciendo trampa, es seguro.

-¡No! ¡Gané, papá! –defendió Scorpius, subiéndose un tirante de su overol.

-¡Paaaaaapá! –Draco abrió los brazos, pero Liz corría hacia Harry, que la atrapó en el aire y dio una vuelta con ella.

-Princesa.

-¡También gané! –contó con entusiasmo.

-Felicidades, eres la mejor en ese juego.

-Sí, 'taco es muy malo –confió, señalando a su padre con el dedito pulgar.

-¡No soy malo! ¡Y soy tu padre! –renegó.

-¿Así se lo quieres enseñar? ¿A lo Darth Vader? –cuestionó con una sonrisa, para después besar la arrebolada mejilla de su hija.

Liz había sido mucho más silenciosa que su hermano gemelo, hablando con él en una especie de código secreto y apenas diciendo un par de palabras a los demás. Tuvieron que consultar su caso, pensando que podría tener problemas de aprendizaje, pero les dijeron que era normal en gemelos. Empezó a hablar más después de los tres años, aunque tendía a deformar algunas palabras. Por alguna misteriosa razón, jamás se había referido a Draco como "papá" sino que le decía una adaptación de su nombre.

-Papá, juega con nosotros –pidió Scorpius, jalándole el pantalón a la altura de la rodilla.

-Es hora de la merienda, chicos.

-¡Hora de calderos! –gritaron los gemelos, con lo que Liz demostró que sí era capaz de pronunciar la r.

-Así es –Scorpius le dio los brazos a Draco, apretujándole la camisa-. Me disculparía, pero ya eres demasiado mayor para ser cargado ¿no, James?

-Eso es correcto, padre –aceptó, precediendo la marcha y luciendo solo un pelín celoso. Harry conectó la mirada con Draco, compartiendo una breve sonrisa.

-Papá, leche chocolatada.

-Admiro que seas una mujer de pocas palabras, pero se dice "quiero leche chocolatada" –Liz hizo un puchero adorable, entonces se giró hacia atrás, apoyándose en su hombro.

-No leche chocolatada para 'taco –anunció.

-¡No leche chocolatada para los perdedores! –apoyó Scorpius, alzando un puño conquistador.

-¡Mis propios hijos me niegan la leche chocolatada! –lloriqueó Draco, suspirando audiblemente.

-¿Qué te digo? –Respondió Harry, tras dejar a la niña en su sillita alta frente a la isla-. Tienes a los hijos que mereces, 'taco –su esposo resopló, siendo copiado por los gemelos, que improvisaron un concurso de resoplidos.

Harry empezó a servir, contemplando con una sonrisa los gestos de los gemelos, la apariencia reprobatoria de James, aunque en sus ojos se traslucía su diversión; y el semblante iluminado de Draco, que atendía la escena con la misma ternura y dicha que él. Había pasado algunas noches en vela, preocupado sobre cómo afectaría su relación la paternidad y cómo manejaría Draco su profesión en una casa que ya rara vez sería silenciosa, pero las cosas habían marchado mejor de lo esperado. Incluso cuando había caos o alguno de ellos se enfermaba, se esforzaban por mantener las cosas andando. Draco había probado ser un excelente padre, muy cercano a sus hijos e increíblemente innovador a la hora de entretenerlos. Por su parte, le encantaba malcriarlos y saciar la curiosidad de James, que aún con su discurso de madurez seguía siendo su niño, su Jamie.

A partir de la primera vez que discutieron la idea de la paternidad, sentimientos ambivalentes habían llenado su corazón. Una magnifica emoción de anhelo, producto de su solitaria infancia. Y de forma opuesta, el miedo a no ser lo suficientemente bueno en ello. Él mismo no había tenido un modelo paternal definido y lo más probable era que sería un desastre. Sin embargo, fue entonces cuando Draco llegó oportuno a calmar sus temores. Y había tenido razón. Era cuestión de aprendizaje, paciencia y amor. Seguía aprendiendo a diario, lidiando con los cambios de sus hijos. Debía ser paciente con sus berrinches y también con el poco tiempo que les quedaba para disfrutar como pareja. Pero lo último era sencillo, porque podía jurar sin titubear que amaba a cada uno de ellos, su ya no tan pequeña familia. La melancolía de su niñez y la rabia de su adolescencia por fin habían sanado. Ahora sólo tenía su presente y la promesa de un futuro semejante, lleno de las risas de sus hijos y del amor de su vida.

* * *

Draco suspiró, sonriendo en silencio cuando vio a Scorpius darse la vuelta en la cuna y sujetar uno de los tobillos de Liz. Desde antes del nacimiento de sus gemelos, supuso que sería una tarea más complicada, pero no tomó en cuenta el vínculo que existiría entre ellos. Tuvieron una cuna propia desde bebés, pero de alguna forma siempre se buscaban. Todavía recordaba todas esas noches de llanto y gritos para dormir juntos. El problema era que Scorpius se movía demasiado y Liz tendía a patearlo. Como un chispazo de sabiduría se le ocurrió conservar las cunas individuales, pero ponerlas una al lado de la otra. Dormían en posición opuesta y desde los cinco meses Scorpius empezó a sujetar el tobillo de su hermana mientras dormía. Liz ya no pateaba y comenzaron a dormir más horas seguidas. A veces bromeaba con Harry sobre lo que tendrían que hacer para quitarles esa costumbre, pero supuso que todavía era pronto para preocuparse por eso. Con eso en mente cerró la puerta, dirigiéndose a la sala.

-¿Ya está? –preguntó su esposo, que leía ociosamente y tomaba una cerveza de mantequilla.

-Dormidos –indicó, quitándole la revista y tirándola al otro sillón. Entonces se montó sobre él, sosteniéndose de sus hombros y besándolo despacio, dejando atrás el largo día y entregándose a ese dulce momento de intimidad. Le encantaba pasar tiempo con sus hijos, pero vivía para esas horas antes y después de asumir su papel como padre responsable. Cuando sólo existían Harry y él, cuando podía acariciar su cabello y mordisquear esos húmedos labios que le susurraban palabras de amor.

-Draco…

-¿Uhm?

-Seguimos en la sala –indicó en voz baja, deteniendo el movimiento de su cadera.

-Harry –protestó.

-Lo sé, también te deseo. Pero no aquí –Draco suspiró, bajándose de su regazo y acostándose de espaldas sobre el sillón, dejando solo sus piernas sobre Harry.

-Tengo una idea.

-Si involucra pociones para dormir, fingir emergencias para llevar a los niños con tus padres o enviarlos por paquetería a Nueva Zelanda, no quiero oírlo –rió, cruzándose de brazos y bufando.

-Jamás enviaría a mis hijos por paquetería hasta Nueva Zelanda.

-Gracias, me tranquiliza saber…

-Los enviaría a Portugal. Excelentes índices de seguridad y con mejor clima que Inglaterra.

-¡Draco!

-Descuida, pagaría un servicio exprés –Harry intentó pellizcarlo, pero atrapó su mano y la haló hacia él, besándole los nudillos-. Sabes que bromeo. Aunque sí estoy un poco impaciente por el próximo sábado.

-¿En serio? ¿Algún evento interesante? –cuestionó, alzando la ceja. Harry se había vuelto hábil copiando esa expresión suya.

-Así es. Esa semana será mi aniversario y planeo secuestrar a mi esposo. Todo un fin de semana sólo para mí.

-Pareces muy convencido de eso –Draco sonrió, levantando un poco el trasero para sacar un trozo de pergamino de su bolsillo. Se abanicó con él casualmente, captando el brillo curioso de Harry.

-¿Eso es…?

-Es un recibo por servicios de transporte mágico –dijo arrastrando las palabras, estirando el papel y tendiéndoselo-. Un traslador internacional para el próximo sábado.

-¡¿Italia?!

-Mis padres cuidarán a los niños el sábado y el domingo los llevarán con los Weasley –informó, dejando su apariencia ufana y centrándose en la sonrisa estupefacta de Harry-. ¿Qué dices, _amore mio_?

-_Ti amo _–Harry se incorporó, cubriéndolo con su cuerpo y acariciando su barbilla antes de darle un beso ardiente, causándole un cosquilleo placentero en las palmas, especialmente cuando se sujetó a su cintura, respondiendo con pasión. Su glorioso trozo de paraíso duró hasta que escucharon a alguien carraspear y Harry se echó para atrás, dejándolo solo y anhelante.

-Vine por un vaso de agua –informó James, lanzándoles a ambos su gesto reprobatorio con labios apretados-. Sería más prudente que realicen ese tipo de actividades en sus aposentos. Buenas noches, padres.

-Buenas noches, hijo –el niño cruzó hasta la cocina, demorándose menos de un minuto y caminando de regreso a su habitación con la bebida mencionada.

-Dulces sueños, James –agregó Harry, esperando a que el pequeño desapareciera para reír.

-Nuestro hombrecito –coincidió, en respuesta a la mirada enternecida de su esposo-. ¿Qué pasó hoy entre ustedes?

-Nada especial.

-¿En serio? Porque cuando llegaron juntos parecías muy feliz y lo miraste con cara de idiota un par de veces –señaló con delicadeza.

-Oh, sólo hubo un detalle y es que… Me llamó _papi _–compartió, emocionado. Draco lo empujó, aspirando con afrenta.

-¿Qué?

-Bueno, le estaba haciendo cosquillas y lo dijo sin pensar… ¡Lo que cuenta es que lo dijo! –el rubio suspiró, sin poder permanecer agraviado. A ambos les había afectado la repentina independencia de James, aunque era Harry quien lo llevaba peor-. Me acababa de hablar sobre su educación mágica.

-¿Quiero saberlo?

-No te preocupes, ya lo calmé sobre eso –admitió, atrayéndolo en un confortable abrazo. Draco se dejó consentir, colando también una de sus piernas entre las del hombre-. Fue gracioso, pero… Están creciendo muy rápido, ¿no crees?

-No, no creo. Todavía son unas criaturas salvajes que me niegan un vaso de leche chocolatada –Harry rió, empezando a acariciarle el cabello-. Eso me hizo decidirme para proponerte algo.

-¿Qué es?

-Creo que ya podemos apostar sobre sus casas de Hogwarts.

-¡Draco!

-No grites, los niños duermen.

-Es que no…

-Escucha –expuso, alzando la mano para demandar su atención-. James ya es un insalvable Ravenclaw, tengo que aceptarlo. Y por lo que vi esta tarde, Liz será una hermosa Slytherin.

-No… ¡Por favor!

-Sabes que tengo razón –insistió, moviéndose de lado y apoyándose en él para admirar su reacción-. Esa niña hará que los demás despejen el camino frente a ella y todos estarán siempre a la expectativa de su opinión.

-¡Estás hablando de nuestra hija! –renegó, escandalizado.

-Es porque es mi hija que lo sé.

-Draco, por favor –pidió, aunque se mordía el labio con ademán pensativo.

-El que me está dando problemas es Scorpius. Siempre sigue a su hermana, pero no lo veo en Slytherin.

-No, yo tampoco. Me gustaría decir que será Gryffindor, pero…

-Tendremos un Hufflepuff –aceptó con un suspiro.

-Creo que no estoy listo para hacer esa apuesta.

-Harry.

-¿Qué?

-Te amo.

-Y yo a ti, cariño –su esposo le besó la nariz y después le dio un gentil empujoncito.

-Te atreves a quejarte de mi peso y me voy con los niños a Italia mientras tú vas por paquetería a Islandia –renegó, rehusándose a dejar su cálido lugar.

-No, amor. Ya escuchaste a James, hay cosas que debemos mantener _en nuestros aposentos _–se levantó de un brinco, impulsado por el tono ronco de Harry.

-Ese niño es un genio –aduló, tomando su mano y caminando juntos hacia la habitación principal.

Draco rara vez se entretenía con cosas tan mundanas como el pasado, pero gracias al libro que escribía actualmente había tenido tiempo de repasarlo. Todavía no había plasmado todo lo que quería y dudaba que las palabras fueran suficientes para describir sus sentimientos. Tampoco estaría listo para ese aniversario, pero no le desesperaba. Tendría más aniversarios para entregarle ese libro a Harry. Uno muy especial, escrito de su puño y letra que retrataba la mejor historia de amor que conocía. La suya.

Sonrió, disfrutando de los suaves y exquisitos besos de su amado. En su pecho sentía chisporrotear su vínculo, la llama cálida e imperecedera que los uniría por la eternidad.

**FIN**

* * *

**Notas finales: **es la primera vez que escribo algo sobre sus hijos y me encantó. Gracias a quienes sugirieron que lo hiciera. Como dije, ya no habrá una quinta parte. Pero nos leeremos pronto, con mi próximo proyecto.

Hasta luego,

Allyselle.


End file.
